guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Champion
Champion Title Someone on TGH claimed that "high-rated GvG battles" means both guilds, the winner and the loser, must have at least 1500+ rating for the progression towards the title to occur. But I want to hear some tangible proof before editing the article. --Akaraxle 10:42, 8 May 2006 (CDT) *1st The Last Pride EvIL Kr 1647 100 10 *2nd War Machine WM Kr 1624 110 15 *3rd Esoteric Warriors EW Eu 1596 105 9 *4th I Guild I iGi Am 1519 77 9 *5th Treacherous Empire Te Am 1518 40 3 *6th The Benecia Renovatio RenO Kr 1513 104 15 *7th オレがこやんど こやんど Ja 1511 96 19 *8th Rank Three Plus Pug Deer Am 1510 83 7 *9th We Still Pwn Charr Char Am 1506 72 13 *10th Irresistible Blokes iB Eu 1496 59 8 *11th Real Teazer DoM Eu 1494 83 29 So any guild matches between top 9 guilds are high rated, but iB vs DoM would not be? I dont think so, Anet cant possibly be that elitist. --Xeeron 13:02, 8 May 2006 (CDT) : If you start with the view point that not everyone has to be able to earn every title, it kinda makes sense. LordKestrel 19:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::There's also the fact that usually, at the end of a season, the top ~50 guilds have more than 1500 rating. That means, if your guild was a top50/100, you would only earn a few points in the last days of the season, which means it would probably require several reasons for you to attain the Champion title. But again, I've only heard this "1500+ rating" from one source, so I cannot consider it reliable yet. --Akaraxle 02:09, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :: OK, a very reliable source (alpha tester) confirmed to me the contested claim: both guilds need to have more than 1500 rating for the Champion "counter" to increase. I'm going to edit the article and add this information. --Akaraxle 15:28, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Only the top 14 guilds beating any of the other top 14 have any chance of even trying this. The skill hunter rank 3 title and treasure hunter titles are impressive, but this is a little to unreachable! Skuld 17:14, 12 May 2006 (CDT) They changed this in the Friday July 7 update. It is now 1200+. ~~Slogankid1 12:44AM Sat July 8 (EET) : If I understand the Update Notes right, it means it's enough to beat a 1200+ guild, you don't have to be in such a guilds.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.132.112.89 (talk • ) 17:44, 7 July 2006 (CDT). ::correct, you do not have to be 1200+ST47 15:17, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::lol, I feel sooo vindicated in my doubts. Good thing that ANet actually do change stuff that is not working. --Xeeron 15:06, 13 July 2006 (CDT) At least one person has this, last of master has it displayed — Skuld 02:04, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Saw some people displaying it, they told me the rank 2 is called "Fierce Champion", and is awarded for 50 points. Faerie 15:01, 6 August 2006 (GMT)